


NASA AU

by Flying_Squid



Series: NASA AU [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, NASA AU, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:57:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flying_Squid/pseuds/Flying_Squid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is 26, and recently hired by NASA. Jensen, 30, is a cute janitor. Fluffiness and sexual tension ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	NASA AU

**Author's Note:**

> First of all I have to thank Penny (on tumblr: pennyheartssammy, previously pennyheartswincest) for the wonderful idea. I would probably never have written anything ever again if it weren't for her. Also, since this is my universe to do with as I please, marijuana is legal and people don't hate people for stupid stuff like gender and orientation and stuff. This chapter, and the next few will be pretty PG/PG-13. We’ll work our way up to the NC-17 stuff, Jared’s a proper lady. 3rd date and all that. (Note: Not slut shaming with that, but the boys were raised in Texas, and that’s just how he wants to be. Remember that the first rule in sexual freedom is choice.)  
> All of which is why this isn't rated. Just depends on the chapter.  
> Anyway, I hope that covers everything and enjoy!

   “ _It was the heat of the moment_ ”, blaring from the alarm’s radio woke him with a start. Jared nearly broke his alarm clock ripping it from the wall. He never did like that song, he had no idea why. After his heart stopped racing and he found his glasses, he wobbled to the bathroom to alleviate his nagging bladder and brush his teeth.

   Jared slipped around the hallway to the kitchen. He really needed a rug for the hardwood floors…or to stop wearing socks all the time. After spending twenty minutes finding a clean coffee thermos and looking for his ID badge, Jared realized he was gonna be late. Tripping over the laces of his Converse, he made his way to his car. Beat up old thing, but after college loans it’s all he could afford.

   It was hot out, but it was Texas. It’s _always_ hot out. Jared made his way to the Johnson Space Building. After getting an Associate’s Degree in mathematics from San Antonio, he went to the University of Texas and got a Doctorate in astronomy. He still didn’t like being called Dr. Padalecki, but his parents were proud. He was proud too, six months ago when he got a call back from NASA. His dream job. Jared carefully parked his junker in a spot between a beautiful muscle car and the nice looking Malibu of his friend, Jenny, from across the hall. She had the pleasure of walking him through the facility on his first day, insisting, “I know you took the ‘ _official tour_ ’, but you have to take the _Jenny_ tour or you’ll end up in someone’s office while they tell you about their fifteen million kids and their stupid dance recitals!” Jared had chuckled at the shutter that ran through her at the thought.

   The elevator to the main level smelled like sweat, foot powder, and old spice, reminding Jared that he was one of the youngest workers here. He made his way to his office, humming _Sgt. Pepper’s Lonely Hearts Club Band_ the whole way. He stopped at the heavy wooden door with the steel name plate reading “Dr. Jared T. Padalecki” Finally settled, he leaned back in his chair to take a sip of coffee when a knock at the door had it spilled down the front of him and the thermos rolling around on the floor, leaking it’s remaining contents on the crumpled papers around his feet.

   "GOD DAMN IT—“ the burning turned cold and he remembered what made him spill the coffee when a click and a loud burst of laughter was heard from the door. It was his boss, Dr. Rockford.

   “Jesus, Padalecki, I was gonna ask you something...never mind now, I’ll call the janitor.” The burly old man turned with a chuckle and went back to his office, leaving Jared confused, cold, and more than a little frustrated.

   A few minutes had passed and Jared was looking around his office for some napkins- _I know I left them in here_ \- when another knock, softer this time, startled him. “Yeah, yeah come in,” Jared mumbled, kneeling to pick up the forgotten thermos. He heard the door open, and the soft rustle of fabric as the janitor knelt in front of him with a large towel. “Listen, I’m really sorry about th--” Jared was cut off when he looked up and was locked in the emerald prisons that were the janitor’s eyes.

   “Um, I, sorry…” he managed to stutter out. Jared then realized he was being a weirdo still kneeling on the floor, in coffee, staring at someone he’d never met. He put a hand on his knee to stand, only to have his feet slip out from under him, landing face first in the puddle that the janitor hadn’t gotten to yet. He almost felt the pain, but it was blocked out by the most delicious honey-sweet laughter he had ever heard.

~~

   Jensen was outside smoking when his cellphone rang. “Yeah Doc, what is it?”

   “Is that anyway to address your boss, _Mr. Ackles_ ,” Dan – _sorry_ ,  _Dr. Rockford_ – said sternly. There was a brief moment of silence before they burst out laughing. Dan was an old friend of Jensen’s dad, had probably changed just as many of Jensen’s diapers as his parents.

   “Anyway, what’s up? And _PLEASE_ don’t tell me that there’s a field trip today,” Jensen didn’t hate kids, but sixty plus elementary school kids quickly devolved into finger prints and juice box spills. Then there was always that kid who threw up - _for no goddamn reason_ -. Jensen cringed at the thought.

   “No the new kid, Padalecki, spilled a full thermos of coffee,” Dan chuckled, “knocked on his door and scared the shit outta him, funny as hell.”

   Jensen rolled his eyes, “I should make you clean it up then! But, alright,” he said with a sigh, putting out his cigarette butt, “I’ll be right in,” Jensen hung up and made his way inside to the supply closet.

    Jensen knocked, waited, and came in when prompted. The small office oozed with the sticky sweet scent of mocha coffee, Jensen made a face. He likes his coffee black, but you already knew that. He grabbed a towel and the kid on the floor was talking, but Jensen wasn’t listening, not really. The kid had some really cute messy hair and Jensen was fighting the urge to ruffle it, gripping the towel tight as he knelt to wipe up the mess.

   He was still watching him- _Jared_ \- he reminded himself, when the kid looked up and all Jensen could see were these eyes that were every colour at once through thick rimmed glasses and lips so pink he’d have thought it was make up. Then Jared had to go and do the most adorable thing Jensen had ever seen, and fall face first into the mess in his half-hearted attempt to stand. He couldn’t contain his laughter, but he felt a little bad. Jensen offered his hand to Jared.

~~

   Jared looked up at the hand and beautiful face, which was still smiling. His face turned red as he realized what just happened. He scrambled to get up, ignoring the strong – _beautiful and perfect_ \- hand offered to him, and tried to smooth out his ruined shirt.

   “You okay?” said the perfect janitor, concern colouring his voice. Jared looked to his monogramed navy jumpsuit, Jensen. The janitor was Jensen.

   “Yeah, um. Sorry,” Jared whimpered, accompanied by an akward shrug. He was cold, thirst and embarrassed as all hell, but he’d live.

   He watched Jensen scan his shirt, humor and contemplation covering his perfect face. – _Great, now I look like a five year old in front of the Jensen_ \- Jared was almost too busy, caught up in his own humiliated thoughts, to notice Jensen say something.

   “I’ve got a spare shirt in the supply closet, if you wanna borrow it,” and Jared doesn’t know what he would have done if he missed one second of that raspy-honey-whisky shot voice. It sounded like angels who drank and smoked too much and it was perfect for the lips it came from.

“Oh, um, that would be great, Thanks!” – _last chance Jared_ \- and Jared flashed his signature _I’m a cute lost puppy, look at my dimples_ smile that had gotten him into every relationship ever.

   Jensen only hesitated for a second, before slipping out the door. A hesitation, and pretty cute butt, that didn’t go un-appreciated. Jared felt almost giddy, but you know, in a way that was totally okay for a 26 year old doctor.


End file.
